Talk:Voice Actor List/@comment-31760473-20170908044836/@comment-31760473-20171001072128
Phew,is this discussion still alive XD,because now i will update my list today.I have so much VA who will fit with the historical/myth figure,and oh MinnieAile,i also add Toyosaki Aki in this list~~. This time is more interesting because now i will add a three or more VA that have a multiple historical/myth figure,ok here we go : 66.Kentaro Ito as Duryodhana (Duryodhana personality is really fit with Kentaro voice,a short tempered and thirsty of power and lust,he will be a epic villain) 67.Masako Nozawa as Gaia (surprise,all of Masako voice role is filled with a super hero persona (uhukGokuuhuk),so give her a anti heroes/villain character like Gaia,she will like god of war-Gaia but with more complex,complicated and anti heroes personality) 68.Nana Mizuki as Shakuntala (i find her role as Hinata is bit similiar with Shakuntala personaliy,so why not?,Hinata like-Shakuntala will great) 69.Yuki Ono as Susano'o (i think his voice will perfect for Susano'o,a troublesome god who want to be noticed) 70.Yoko Hikasa as Europa (her matured and motherly voice will perfect for Europa personality) 71.Soichiro Hoshi as Yamato Takeru (prefer to hot blooded and ruthless Yamato (Yukimura) than calm and kind Yamato (uhukKirauhuk),another factor is to meet Suzumura with Soichiro,that will be hilarious) 72.Yoshimisa Hosoya as Bellerephon (random factor again XD) 73.Kazuya Nakai as Chrysaor (again random factor XD) 74.Masakazu Morita as Zhao Yun (give me Ichigo-like Zhao Yun and i will happy,Keiji-like Zhao Yun is not bad too) 75.Kenta Miyake as Guan Yu (after see his role as All Might,i really want him to be added in FGO,and Guan Yu is perfect for his voice) 76.Ryusei Nakao as Cao Cao (Ryusei role as evil (altough Cao Cao is not pure evil XD) character is owasome,and i find Frieza is similiar with Cao Cao minus with stupid,and pure evil) 77.Yui Horie as Guan Yinping (random factor again XD) 78.Unsho Ishizuka as Abraham Lincoln (i just want Abraham kinda like old Joseph XD and i find Unsho voice is perfect for Abraham) 79.Keiji Fujiwara as Shakuni (his role as Ali is great,and Ali is similiar with Shakuni (in design not personality sadly),now imagine Ali but with more smarter and wicked...owasome) 80.Yasunori Matsumoto as Vortigern (Alejandro like-Vortigern,nuff said) 81.Show Hayami as Bran the blessed (random factor again XD) 82.Yuko Miyamura as Gudrun (her role as Asuka is epic,when Asuka goes berserk while EVA 02 transform to beast mode is my favorite moment,and Gudrun will perfect for Yuko voice,a women who is crazy,psychopath,and brutal,she's lkie Asuka but goes crazy) 83.Shunsuke Takeuchi as Thuthmose III (random factor again XD) 84.Ryuzaburo Otomo as Lugal-Banda (his role as villain is great,and Lugal-Banda will fit as villain,so Ryuzaburo voice will perfect for him) And now who is VA taht have multiple historical/myth figure : 85.Toyosaki Aki as Alice (twisted),Khufu(serious),Sharur(very serious,emotionless,hot blooded),Hyppolita(charismatic),Durga(godly),and Venus of hohle fels(lonely god) (after se her role as Altair from Re;creator i'm now want her more than one servant slot,so here is.For Khufu give her a serious personality like Altair,for Sharur is same with Khufu but with a emotionless but also hot blooded personality,for Hyppolita well is because her sister Phentesilea is voiced by Shimamura Yuu that make me surprised(because Yuu role is more for calm,kind,and tsundere character) so i give Aki voice to Hyppolita,aside her range is owasome,i really want her hear her charismatic voice,for Durga give her a godly personality,while for Venus give her a lonely personality due of her role as god is forgotten by humanity,for Alice.....well we discuss about her so yeah XD) 86.Tomokazu Sugita as Jormungardr,Sigurd,Orochi,Prometheus,and Noah (his role as epic antagonist is owasome,so give him more antagonist role,for Jormungardr and Orochi give them a wicked personality,aside that we will summon Orochi will Jormungardr will be a NPC boss,for Sigurd well make him bit similiar with ultraman Ginga personality,for Prometheus and Noah give them a wise personality but sometime a comical/humorous personality) 87.Katsuyuki Toshiki as Djehuty,Nimrod,Liu Bei,Hou Yi,Elijah,and Methuselah (one of my fav VA,for Djehuty give him a hot blooded and over the top personality,for Nimrod make him like Jorhann form gundam 00 but with more evil and full of hatred agaisnt god,for Liu Bei like Jorhann but with more wises and kind,for Hou Yi make him like Kamina from TTGL but with twisted personality (after his wife gone to moon he goes crazy) for Elijah and Methuselah well random factor XD) 88.Satomi Sato as Leviathan,Freyja,Hel,Mohini and Kuzunoha (for Leviathan case is more like same with Yuuki as Tiamat,expect now she can speak and also full of hatred to god,for Freyja well random factor XD,for Hel maybe like Karasuma sensei but with more twisted and ruining my imagination about innocent Karasuma sensei,for Mohini well Satomi voice is fit as seducter so yeah,for Kuzunoha is more like Hel case but with more motherly but wicked) 89.Asami Sanada as Daji,Mina Harker,matured Illya and Circe (her role as Kurumi from DAL is great,and Daji willfit her role as seducter and wicked fox,for Mina is like Kurumi minus yandere and evil,but with twisted and hopeless personality due of vampiric nature like Sion,for Circe well......Kurumi ancient ver XD,for matured Illya,this is because i have a servant sheet about Illya who follow her father path as seigi no mikata but with more brutal,and now become EMIYA.She will like Kurumi but with Sawako voice) 90.Ai Kayano as Anansi,Titanic,and the woman(Alaya itself) (for Anansi give her a Kashimaface and i will happy,for Titanic remember that Moriarty is combined with demonic gun who can become heroic spirit,so why not? Titanic can be qualified too IMO,for the woman well....is more like favorism like Nakajima case and Hirata case,i want the woman like Inori from guilty crown but with no mercy agaisnt her opponent,oh and a wank XD) 91,Inori Minase as Chaterine and witch of endor (this because Meteora from Re;creator,her voice is fit for thi two,Chaterine with her sharp tongue and witch with her wicked and smart like Meteora) Phew that all my updated list,feel free to evaluate my list MinnieAile :)